


Seeing Her Smile Can Get You Every Time

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Dallon, Single Parents, Using my friend’s OCs, fem!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Brendon’s moved on, and he sort of climbed up the ladder of pretty girlfriends. He’s dating a drop dead gorgeous bassist named Delilah, who’s also a model. Robin’s hurt and jealous, but she doesn’t even know who she should be jealous of. The man she used to love, or the woman who doesn’t know what her lover is capable of?yes the title is from a goddamn Jonas Brothers song. Real men love real music. Even if your idol calls them a Disney band, you can still like them. No one controls you. Be free.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie (past), Ryan Ross/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty, I hope this is what you envisioned it being. After all, these are your OCs. At some point the feel of the writing changes, and that’s when I stopped listening to the Jonas Brothers and switched to Shu-De, my favorite Mongolian throat band. I hope it’s not too obvious, but it happened.

“He what?!” Robin shot up straight in her chair, to the point she almost fell off. She was on the porch with her friend Gee, who was telling her the news about Brendon. 

“Yeah,” the redhead took a sip of his wine. “He’s dating Delilah Weekes now.” At Robin’s confusion, Gee rolled his eyes and said, “The new bassist. She’s a model, too.” 

Robin crosses her arms over her chest. Why did he leave her for a model? Was she not pretty enough for him? Or maybe it was the P word that scared him: pregnancy. “Is Delilah really that pretty?” she scoffed. Gee handed Robin his phone, with google pulled up to a picture of Delilah. Delilah was tall, with porcelain skin, wavy dark hair, and a small waist. Her skin looked so smooth, and her makeup only added to it. Robin blushed, “Wh-Whatever. I’m a single mom. I have more strength than that twig.” 

Gee smirked. He touched Robin’s arm gently. “Hon, it’s okay if you’re jealous.” 

Robin fumed, “I’m not jealous! I just... it would’ve better if he had spit in my face and said _Screw you_ than gone off to be with... with her.” Robin pulled up the camera app of her phone and went to front view. She used it like a mirror, trying to find what was wrong. “I-I guess I frown a lot. And I always look scared.” 

Gerard shook his head, “You’re beautiful, sis. Boys like nervous girls anyway. It’s weird and gross, but I guess it works.” He stared into the street, and he looked slightly mysterious or brooding until Robin looked and saw who he was staring at. 

“Gee! Stop creeping on my landscaper!” she blushed. 

Gerard whispered, “I’d let him landscape me anytime he wanted. Does he have a name? What’s his name?” 

Robin sighed. “I don’t know if he’s...” 

“Yeah, I don’t know if he’s straight either. It’s safe to just assume he’s gay.” Gerard cupped his mouth in his hands. “Hey cutie!” he shouted, “It’s hot out here! You should take your shirt off or something!” 

Robin hid in her hands and slumped down as Frank turned off the lawn mower and talked to Gerard for a little bit. She pulled out her phone and looked through some photos of Brendon and Delilah. They looked so good together. So... so natural. Tall and beautiful woman like her with a short and smirking man like him. Delilah’s dress was slightly offensive to the whole “Let’s crush misogyny” movement, but Robin was okay if that was how Delilah wanted to express herself. 

After Gee and Frank had exchanged phone numbers and a few flirty glances and touches (Gerard did most of the subtle touching), Frank finished up the lawn and got paid by Robin. Gerard tossed a wink at Frank and said, “Call me, babe. I always have my phone.” 

Frank blushed lightly and said okay, then finally left. Robin turned to Gerard, who had the most mischievous smile on his face behind the sunglasses. “Slut,” she accused, “How did you do that?” 

Gerard cleared his throat and folded his hands nonchalantly. “Sexiness can’t be taught, beotch. Besides, you don’t need a man. You’re a free bird. Ohmygod... your name is Robin, and you’re a free bird! Ha!” Gerard slurred his speech. Robin started to wonder how much wine Gerard had that afternoon. After all, they’d been out there for two hours. 

“Alright, Gee, let’s get you home. You’re kinda drunk.” 

Gerard nodded and stood up without protest. Maybe he wasn’t as drunk as Robin thought. “Mikey’s probably wondering where I am,” he agreed. He seemed almost sober, then began to fall over and Robin had to tell Luna she’d be back after driving him home. It reminded her of how she’d have to drive Brendon home when he was drunk. It hurt at times, especially when he was so wasted that he started telling her about girls he met that night before Robin picked him up. Those times, Robin wanted to swerve and crash the car into a ditch with her crap-boyfriend inside it. At least _she_ would be wearing her seatbelt. 

Robin gripped the steering wheel in present day at the memory. Gerard was slumped next to her, and he mumbled, “Yer thinking ‘bout him again, aren’ ya?” 

Robin sighed. “I’m just worried about his new bitch, that’s all. I don’t think she’d be respected as a single mom.” 

“Everyone thought _you_ were to blame for Luna.” 

Robin growled, “There’s no blame when it comes to the gift of life. There is blame to be thrown for lying to me, for using me, and for abandoning me and Luna. Especially Luna, since she’s his daughter and she looks so much like him.” Tears came to her eyes as she kept talking. She pulled into her friend’s driveway and got out, telling Gerard to stay. She knocked on the door, and was surprised when Pete came to the door. Pete was shirtless and his hair was messed up, and he was only wearing boxers. 

“Oh, uh, Robin? What’re you doing here?” Pete blushed deeply. There was no hate in his voice when he asked why she was at his door, which was strange. Pete was a close friend of Brendon’s, and most people hated Robin anyway for leaving. There was a curiosity in his voice instead. 

Robin chuckled softly and tried to hide her eyes. “I’m just giving Gerard a ride home. He’s not extremely drunk, maybe just a little tipsy, but I didn’t want to take my chances. I’m sorry if I interrupted you and Mikey or something...” 

Pete shook his head. “Not at all! We were just, um, having sex. Is there anything we need to help Gerard with?” 

“N-No. Maybe make sure he doesn’t have his phone? He gave my landscaper his phone number, and I don’t want there to be any drunk dials. Anyway, have you heard of Brendon’s new girlfriend?” 

Pete sighed. “Yeah... I did. I thought of you immediately, and all I can think about is how she deserves better than that. How’s baby Lu?” Pete had been calling Luna that ever since she was born, and Luna actually thought for a long time that Pete and Mikey were her real uncles. She still calls them Uncle Pete and Uncle Mikey, and it’s pretty cute how Mikey still smiles at his name. 

“Luna’s alright. She looks so much like him that it scares me.” 

Pete frowned and hugged Robin, kissing the top of her head. “It’s okay if she looks like him. What matters is that she acts like you.” 


	2. More Than Just Another Pretty Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU YAHOOS. ELECTRIC CENTURY IS GONNA PUT OUT A NEW ALBUM AND I’M QUAKING. 
> 
> Q U A K I N G . I love EC so much and I can’t wait.

Robin had no difficulty reaching Brendon again. She had his phone number, his email, his Twitter, his Snapchat, etc. Basically everything besides his TikTok. TikTok is run by the Chinese government, so Chinese officials can see all of your information if you have their app downloaded. Neither Robin nor Luna were communists (nor were they basic thots) so they had no reason to get TikTok. 

**Let this be an actual lesson. TikTok has access to all your private information, possibly including social security and credit card numbers. Don’t get hacked. Stay safe. Don’t download TikTok. You’re better than that.**

Anyway, Robin had no difficulty reaching Brendon. She first sent him a tweet, only to find out that he blocked her. She followed him for tour dates and band updates, so she couldn’t spite-block him (sadly). She found out that he blocked her on every social media, as if he knew she was going to try to talk to him as soon as she found out about Delilah. Luckily, he didn’t block her number. She sent him a text for the first time in years.

**You: hey brednon it’s robin.**

Brednon. She spelled his name wrong when sending a four word text. She spells his name right everything else, but when she has to talk to him for the first time in ten years, she spells his name Brednon. Classic Robin. Now he’ll see that she really hasn’t changed. Luckily, Brendon replies anyway. 

**Brendon: Sup whore**

Robin rolls her eyes. Of course Brendon still sees her that way. **You: that was unnecessary. We need to talk about Delilah.**

**Brendon: what does she have to do with me?**

Robin wanted to chuck her phone across the room. Isn’t ten years supposed to change people? **You: she’s your girlfriend!! The one you told the news about?!?**

Robin could almost see the look of confusion on Brendon’s face as he waited to reply. After a few minutes, she got something back. **Brendon: we slept together once and she got clingy. What do you want from me?** Oh my god could this man get any more disgusting? 

**You: you misogynistic idiot. We have a child.**

**Brendon: Oh. Yeah. Like I remember that. How’s old is it? Does it look like me?**

**You: DON’T CALL HER AN IT. SHE’S A GIRL, NOT A CREATURE.**

**Brendon: as if they’re two different things?** Okay. Okay okay okay. Brendon could definitely have become more disgusting, and he has. This conversation wasn’t even about Delilah anymore. Robin groaned at her screen and typed back a question that might actually get her somewhere.

**You: Can I talk to Delilah or something?**

**Brendon: are you a lesbian or something?**

**You: no but I think we have a lot in common and I wanna chat.**

**Brendon: don’t talk trash about me if you ever meet. I’m trusting you with this number.** He shared a contact with Robin, so she immediately dialed the number. She didn’t get any response the first time around, so she set her phone down and decided to go be a mom for a while. After all, she’d been pretty bad at it so far that day.

She went into the living room and played Mario Kart with Luna until dinner, which ended up being a Valentino’s pizza they shared while watching Frozen. Robin tried to sing along, but Luna kept trying to shut her up. “Mom! Stop singing!” she giggled. ****

Robin shook her head, singing louder. “LET IT GOOOOOOO! LET IT GOOOOOO! CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOOOORE...” 

Luna would never admit it, but she loved it when her mother sang to her. Robin always got uncomfortable when Luna would mention the guitar in the basement, but she’d play a song for her every so often. It was always the same song— “Northern Downpour.” When she was putting Luna to bed, Robin felt bad for not spending all day with her, so she brought out her guitar. 

Luna looked at her with sleepy eyes. “Northern Downpour?” she guessed. 

Robin nodded and began to strum the first few chords. “Same as always, honey. I love you more than you know.” She waited for a few measures before clearing her throat. “If all our life is but a dream / Fantastic posing greed / Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea...” 

When she finished, there were tears in her eyes as always. Luna yawned and snuggled into her blankets. “I’ve never asked, but what’s Northern Downpour about?” 

Robin stood up and kissed Luna on the forehead. “It’s about your father,” she whispered, “but he’s an idiot, so I guess it’s about you, now. I love you, Lulu. See you in the morning.” 

“Love you, too, Mama. Goodnight.” 

* * *

While she was taking off her makeup, Robin heard her phone buzz from the counter. She picked it up and answered it without a thought. “This is Robin Ross,” she said. 

A quiet, feminine voice came from the other side. “Hi, this is Delilah Weekes. I missed your call earlier, and I’m sorry that it’s late, but I’m just returning it.” 

“It’s not late... I mean, the kid’s in bed but she’s only ten.” Robin threw her used towelette in the trash and walked outside to sit on the porch with her phone and a glass of wine. She tried to act casual, since she had never talked to someone as pretty as Delilah. Not that it mattered or anything. Women called each other pretty all the time. What would cross the line is if Robin wanted to kiss her. That would be the signal to stop and think. 

Delilah laughed softly. “You’re Brendon’s ex-girlfriend, right? Robin Ross?” 

Robin nodded, even though she knew Delilah couldn’t see her. “Y-Yeah. And you’re Delilah Weekes, the tall and gorgeous bassist.” 

Delilah sighed, “If that’s what you know me as.” 

Robin’s eyes softened. “N-No, I didn’t mean it like that. I bet you’re way more than just another pretty face. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I’m sure I’m not the first person to only know you as Brendon Urie’s ex-girlfriend. I liked you in Northern Downpour. You wrote it, too, didn’t you? Brendon’s talented, but he’s... you know...” 

“Shallow?” 

“Hell yeah.” Delilah laughed. “He can be an idiot, but at least he’s handsome.” 

Robin almost choked on her wine. She used to say the same exact thing about him. She coughed a few times, but eventually got ahold of herself by wheezing and gasping for air. “I’m okay,” she rasped, coughing one more time. She cleared her throat and sat up like nothing happened. “Just... don’t let his looks fool you. He’s a bad man and you have to leave him. Has he ever told you about his daughter?” 

Delilah had worry in her voice when she talked again. “D-Daughter? He’s married?” 

Robin blew hair away from her eyes. “No, and that’s the thing! He made me pregnant and then ran away the second he found out! Even during sex, he told me that I shouldn’t fall in love with him.” 

Delilah gasped, “You’re not serious.” 

Robin replied, “If I wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t have the world’s biggest blessing sleeping in the room next to mine. Luna (my daughter) is an amazing girl, but sometimes she smiles or sometimes she makes a joke and it’s just a big reminder of him. And someone as wonderful-sounding as you should be smarter than me.” 

“I just... I still can’t get over that he left you while pregnant. How did you have money?” 

“You’d be surprised how loaded I got from _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_. Also, I got support from my friends.” 

“Any family?” 

“They thought _I_ was to blame for getting pregnant and wanting to keep my beautiful baby girl. It was all worth it, though. She’s an angel.” 

Delilah sighed contentedly. “You seem to love her a lot, Robin. Do you think I’d ever love a child that much if I had one?” 

Robin propped her head on her chin. “Why don’t you meet her? We’re free tomorrow, and I think we could learn a lot from each other.” 

Delilah was flustered. “O-Okay? Are you sure? What address? What time?” 

Robin finished off her glass and set it down. “I’m sure. Maybe you won’t meet Luna tomorrow, since I really want to get to know you first. What if we meet up at an Applebee’s? I can pay.” 

“Is this a date? Cos... Brendon wouldn’t let me if it was.” Delilah whispered. 

Robin made a face, remembering how she always felt that way with Brendon. “Doesn’t Brendon cheat on you, though? Like, all the time? And he gets drunk and asks you to pick him up just so he can tell you how many girls took him?” 

“We’ve only been together for a week.” 

“But you’ve already decided you’re only in it for the looks. And I can’t let that relationship stand. As much as I love raising his child, I don’t want someone amazing as you to be broken the same way.” 

Delilah made a soft noise of comfort. “Aw. When should we meet? I’m free all of tomorrow.” 

Robin looked at the moon and smiled to herself. “Great. Call me when you dump that bitch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I’m making a fanfiction based on someone else’s fanfiction. ’


	3. Even Heroes Have the Right to Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish this once and for all

Robin had it arranged for Luna to spend the night with Mikey and Pete while she was hanging out with Delilah. “I’m so sorry for ruining your evening,” she apologized to Mikey, “I just really need to get out more. If there’s any way I can repay you, just let me know.” 

Mikey shook his head. “Seriously, Robin, you don’t need to worry. If Pete and I were going to do something with each other, we wouldn’t have spent all day waiting. We would’ve gotten it out of our system by now. Gerard loves Luna, too. He’d be a good father.” 

Robin chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear. “He would,” she agreed. She told Mikey to say hi to Pete for her, then got in her car and drove to the Applebee’s where she and Delilah would officially meet for the first time. She knew that it wasn’t exactly attractive to show up to a date with a minivan, but Delilah already knew that she had a child, so there wasn’t much to be shocked about. 

Delilah was sitting in a booth, wearing a Simple Plan hoodie and jeans and staring at her phone. Robin suddenly felt overdressed in her button-down shirt and khakis. “Hi,” Robin greeted nervously, “I’m Robin.” 

Delilah set down her phone and smiled up at her. Suddenly her face fell. “Was I supposed to dress nice? Oh, my god I’m sorry.” 

Robin waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t bother. You look good as is.” She saw Delilah blush a little before covering her face with the menu. Robin went to Applebee’s with Luna every so often, so she already knew what she was going to eat.

After a few minutes, Delilah set down the menu. “Is it okay if I only order a drink? I’m on a really strict diet right now.” 

Robin nodded. She couldn’t help but feel a pang of concern. “I-Is your modeling career okay?” she asked. 

Delilah sighed. “I guess it’s all I have now. Brendon kicked me out of the band today.” She cleared her throat, and it sounded like she was about to cry when she spoke. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to work out in the long run, though. He was an idiot.” She hid behind the menu again. Robin reached out and lowered the menu from Delilah’s face. 

“You don’t have to worry, dear. I dated him too, remember? I’m raising his child. You can tell me anything you want about him and I’ll understand. I’m the only other person who doesn’t think he’s an angel, so I’ll know you’re not crazy. We’re probably each other’s best bet right now.” She gave Delilah a comforting smile. Delilah set down the menu and reached up to hold her hand. The bassist’s skin was warm and soft, except on the fingertips where callouses had formed over the years from playing bass. Robin had lost all her callouses, but that was okay. 

A comfortable silence was passing where Robin and Delilah were just holding the other’s hand across the table. There was no romantic eye contact, there was no buzzing feeling of love. They just needed the strength of someone else. Delilah found a way to not cry, and Robin found a way to not think about Luna during her date. 

The waiter came by to get their order. “Hello, ladies,” he said. Delilah darted her hand away and blushed furiously as she stuttered out her order of a margarita. Robin stayed calm and ordered two plates of fries and a beer. After the waiter was gone, Robin looked to her date. 

“You are not going home on an empty stomach. Half of the fries are yours.” 

Delilah blushed. "I really can't do that, Robin. I make money off of being healthy." 

"You know what's healthy? Treating yourself on a hard day, when you know you deserve it. If you're not happy and you really need something to make you smile, are you seriously just going to eat lettuce and somehow tolerate the flavorlessness?" 

Delilah shrugged. “If that gets me the job. But fine... I’ll make an exception and eat the damn fries.” 

* * *

The rest of the date goes swimmingly, to the point where Delilah goes home with Robin. Then again, Robin was slightly tipsy and couldn’t drive, but Delilah was more than willing to take her home anyway. 

When they arrived at Robin’s, Delilah felt slightly awkward. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, trying to think of how to ask her question. “So... um... did Brendon stalk you after the breakup?” 

Robin laughed. “Breakup? We didn’t break up. I just took my child and fuckin left. Y’know? But... uh... he blocked me everywhere.” She tried to keep her words from slurring, but it wasn’t easy. 

Delilah sighed. “I guess drunks really do tell the truth,” she mumbled. She helped Robin get out of the car and in the house. “You said you have a daughter, right? Is she home?” 

Robin shook her head. “I’d never get drunk if I knew a kid was home.” 

Delilah sighed with relief. “Good... good. Do you think I should stay here to take care of you for the night? I have literally nothing else to do and you’re going to get a hangover.” 

Robin smiled and nodded. “Sure, Delilah,” she beamed. “Stay as long as you want. You’re amazing, too, so maybe we could date or something when you get over Brendon.” 

Delilah chuckled softly. “Yeah, sure. Oh... wait... you’re serious?”

Robin scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re kind and beautiful and funny and smart and beautiful. I used to be really jealous of you but now I like you a lot.” 

Delilah blushed. “O-Okay. Thank you so much for those kind and drunken words, but now you should really go to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning with a cup of black coffee for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh what to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is tomorrow! Same with Dallon Weekes and Mike Dirnt and Will Arnett! I’m such a lucky guy to share my birthday with three of my idols. 
> 
> Once again, and I cannot stress this enough, these are not my OCs. They belong to Marilynmansonfuckme. I’m still squeamish about cussing on the internet, but I’m easing into it.


End file.
